Their Secret
by sshaw101
Summary: Cat and Jade used to be Charlotte and Lucy. This is just the first part of their horrible secret. A secret no one can ever know. But all secrets must be revealed eventually. Mention of underage drinking, smoking, and arson.
1. Their Secret: Intro

**Hey, I'm back. This has been on my computer for who knows how long. I finally found the time to get back into this and reread it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Their Secret**

_Cat and Jade used to be Charlotte James and Lucy Dunn. One day they did something very horrible and almost got arrested. The judge felt they were too young and he didn't _

_want to ruin their lives. He told their parents to change their names, take them to another state, and never come back to Indiana. Now they are Cat Valentine and Jade West. _

_They will forever be a part of one another, the only one who knows what the other is going through. They share a secret, a horrible one, one they never want anyone to know. _

_But all secrets have to be revealed eventually, right? Can they keep it between themselves, or will it be thrown out into the world?_

**AN: This is just am intro to the story. I'll try to get at least the first chapter up this week end. I am also working on two other stories at night and have some songfics I wanna do. I'll try to get them up soon too. Please review!**


	2. Their Secret: Chapter 1

**Sorry I'm a little last. I thought that since I just finished midterms, I'd would have lots of homework. I was wrong ): A special thanks to Jeremy Shane and cadewelentine1313 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 13 or Victorious ):**

They were all sitting in Sikowitz's room waiting for class to begin. It was early Monday morning and Cat was her usual perky self, bouncing all over the room. Jade was slowly sipping her coffee while sitting in Beck's lap. It was clearly too early to be up, but she felt a little better being with Beck.

Sikowitz came in through the window and class began. He called Andre and Beck up to finish their scene from the day before. After they were done the whole class did an acting exercise. Ten minutes before class was over Sikowitz announced to the class that they would be doing a special project and they would be working in boy/girl partners. "Oh great," thought Jade. She desperately hoped she would be paired with Beck. Cat felt the same way. "Please let me be partners with Robbie," Cat screamed over and over again inside her head.

"Okay," began Sikowitz, "the partners will be Tori and Andr, blah blah blah, Sinjin and Kelly, blah blah blah, Cat and Robbie, Jade and Beck, blah blah blah, and Mark and Erin. You all will need old home movies. We will be creating movies of your lives."

"What are the partners for you may ask," Sikowitz proclaimed. "Each group will make a movie for their partner. Then, when everyone has shown theirs, I will assign people and they will act them out. This project will also count for Mr. Gradstein's class."

"OH MY GOD!" Jade and Cat both mouthed simultaneously. This couldn't be happening, not here, not now. They had done such a good job covering up their past and now it was all going to be for nothing. Sikowitz saw this and told them to see him later. After class, Jade and Cat stayed behind to talk to Sikowitz. Most of the teachers knew about their secret. They were forced into telling them in situations like this one.

After class, they discussed many possibilities, but Sikowitz finally told them, "You'll really need them or the project won't work and you'll fail." They both sighed. This was going to be a long project. They went to their next class and tried to carry on with their day. At lunch Andre asked why Sikowitz wanted to talk to them.

"Oh, he just had a few questions he need to ask us," Cat said with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"What kind of question?" Robbie asked, looking very interested.

"None of your DAMN business, Shapiro!" Jade shouted as she stood up. People started to stare and she sat down.

"We just don't want to talk about it right now," Cat said shyly.

"That's okay Little Red," Andre reassured her. "So, what'd you guys think about Sikowitz's project?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"It's stupid, just plain stupid," Jade said and walked way. Beck said goodbye to their friends and went after her.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. After school Cat and Jade walked to Cat's house so they could figure out what to do. They were going to have to work pretty hard if they were going to keep their secret a… well, secret.

"What are we going to do?" Cat said on the verge of tears. "We have made-up names. We try to escape our past b-but it found us."

"We both knew people would eventually find out," Jade said, trying to calm Cat down. "We'll just have to accept the consequences and tell our friends what happened."

"Mom, I'm home," Cat shouted as she walked into the house.

"Hi Kitty I was just going to give your brother a…," Mrs. Valentine began. Then she saw Jade. "Oh, she's here too," she said disapprovingly.

Mrs. Valentine used to love Jade when they were little kids. Jade had been Cat's first real friend and they did everything together. But one day, she found out that Cat had been throwing parties while she was away taking her son to special doctors. She blamed Jade for everything that Cat did wrong: getting drunk, almost failing history, and of course, the accident.

Cat and Jade went up to Cat's room to try to plan how to deal with the rest of the week.

"What are we going to do?" Cat questioned. "In all our old videos we are Charlotte and Lucy. We're Cat and Jade now! It's not like we can totally voice over all the videos, and plus, there's probably stuff in the backgrounds. My know room back then had my name all over it"

"I'm not sure," Jade began. "I never thought we'd be in this situation. That's why we made those names, so no one would ever find out."

"Hey do you remember when we picked our names?" Cat asked, more cheerful now. "That was an interesting afternoon we had."

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay girls," Mrs. Taylor began. Mrs. Taylor was the lady handling the case. They had all just got out of court. And it didn't end well. The judge told them to leave the state as soon as possible and to never return. "I think you guys should seriously think about changing your names. I mean, something like this happening to kids as young as you. I believe that one bad choice should not ruin your future. I'll let you girls talk about this and figure out what you're going to do." Charlotte and Lucy went into the lobby to try to figure things out._

"_Well we should create character, like new people, a new start," Charlotte said. "I could die my hair red; I've always wanted to do something like that."_

"_And I could be the bad goth girl," said Lucy. "plus piercings and extensions." _

"_This could actually be kinda fun. I mean, I could be all hyper and ditzy. That way when people ask me questions, I can just say something strange to get out of answering," she said. _

"_I guess being tough could be fun. I mean, we're great actresses already," Lucy said awkwardly._

"_Yeah, it can be like an acting exercise, Luce. Playing characters who people think we really are."_

"_We should probably go tell the lady what our plans are." They went back into the office to discuss their thoughts._

"_Okay girls, what names are you going to choice?" said Mrs. Taylor._

"_Caterina Valentine, Cat for short," Charlotte said cheerfully." I can dye my hair red and I'm gonna get all new clothes probably lots of pinks and bright colors."_

"_I'll be Jadelyn West, "Lucy stated proudly. "but call me Jade. I'll get some of those colored extensions and a few piercings. I can go with Charlotte and get some dark clothes, maybe go to Hot Topic."_

"_Okay, we'll get all the papers ready and call you when they're done," the lady at the desk told them._

_A week later the papers where done and they said goodbye to all their friends. They would be moving to California, Hollywood to be exact. _

"_I hope we have an easier time fitting in than Evan did," Lucy said nervously._

"_Me too," Charlotte said with a matching tone of nervousness. _

_**End of Flashback**_

The state would pay for a house in California until they found places to live. Both Charlotte and Lucy… I mean, Cat and Jade would be attending the prestigious Hollywood Arts High School in the fall.

A month after they arrived in California, their families found houses that were right around the corner from each other. Cat and Jade would be starting their freshman year in a month.

"Wow," Cat said. "This better not mean we're gonna follow in Evan's footsteps."

"Yeah, we better not. But think of it this way, we at least will know someone else." Jade said. Yeah, they were gonna be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**PS- I have a new story (one of many) that I'm almost done writing. It's probably gonna be like 3000 words at least. Should I make it like a two chapter oneshot or just one. Comment and tell me what you think.**

**-Sami**


	3. Their Secret: Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm back with more of this story. A special thanks to Jeremy Shane, superstar1030, wickedRENThead1783, and rrw071093. I love hearing what people have to say. Also I'd love if everyone could read "**Retaliate". It's by **LightIsTheKey14 and not many people are reading it. It's a 13 fanfic about Archie and it's really good, definitely better than this is!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Jason Robert Brown owns 13. I am not Dan or Jason. Therefore, I don't own Victorious or 13.**

* * *

><p>Everyone (except Tori) had met the summer before freshman year at a weeklong camp preparing them for Hollywood Arts. They were all in a group together for acting class. Beck and Andre were best friends and had both known Robbie for years. Cat and Jade had also known each other forever. They were in the same group of friends at Quale Junior High School and were also on the cheerleading squad. Everyone- Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Jade- become instant friends. Some were closer than others and some later started to date- Beck and Jade. They were their own group at Hollywood Art. They were all different, but complimented each other quite nicely. Despite their closeness, neither Cat nor Jade told anyone their secret. They didn't want to be thought of as bad horrible criminals. They had kept their secret for almost four years. No one ever spoke of it. Not Cat, or Jade, or any of their family members. It was their past, a past they wanted to forget about. Their life was wonderful in Indiana, but all those memories eventually lead back to the accident. These were some of the daily struggles for the past few years.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Beck picked Jade up at her house. Jade live in a large brick house. It was painted white and had brightly colored flowers all over the lawn. "<p>

How could Jade ever live in a house like this, Beck wondered. He proceeded to the door and knocked. Jade opened the door, said goodbye to her mom, and left. Hey then drove two blocks over to pick up Cat. Her house was a dark grey and had a giant oak tree in the middle of the front yard. Cat was waiting on the steps and hopped in the car.

"Off to Hollywood Arts," Beck said in his best cab driver voice.

They got to school fifteen minutes before school began. This gave Beck enough time run and get some coffee. Cat and Jade went to the Asphalt Café to talk. No one was ever there in the morning, so they could be alone and talk with no one hearing them.

"We need the videos by Thursday so we only have two days to come up with something," Cat said.

"I don't really know what to do," Jade said. "I think we'll just have to tell out friends before so they won't be surprised on Thursday."

"But I don't want anyone judging us," Cat said with a worried look and her face.

"I know, I thought we could just start our lives anew. I never thought we'd ever have to go through this stuff again," Jade said. Just then she got a text message from Beck. "I got the coffee, where are you?" "Why couldn't he have taken five minutes longer," Jade said out loud. "Beck's got the coffee," Jade told Cat. "Let's just go, there's nothing we can do."

After going to their locker, Cat, Jade, and Beck met up with Tori, Robbie, and Andre and headed to Sikowitz's class. The class worked on their projects for the whole period. Beck had gotten some videos from his parents and Robbie was going to look for some of his tonight. All day Cat and Jade exchanged looks with each other asking what they would do. They both decided they would tell everyone at lunch. When everyone was there, Cat and Jade exchanged glances. Then, Jade began.

"Everyone, me and Cat have some stuff we need to talk to you guys about."

"Yeah we kinda have a secret," Cat began. "We should have told you all before. It's just that we didn't know how people would react so we didn't tell anyone."

"You guys aren't like secret spies, are you, Little Red?" Andre asked, with a joking tone.

"No, spies are stupid and lame, but that isn't the point," Jade said a little frustrated. She was starting to have second thoughts, but Cat reassured her.

"It's okay Jade, I'll start. Well…"

"No that's okay," Jade cut in. "It was about four years ago. Me and Cat had just finished seventh grade and we, like all kids were excited for the summer. There was a party that night at my then boyfriend's house."

"You never told me about this guy, Jade," Beck stated rather angrily.

"It's okay babe, he's just the past now, I love you," Jade said trying to reassure him. "Like I was saying, me and Cat were at a party at our friend's house. Everyone was having a good time. Cat was gossiping with everyone and I was making out with Brett."

"Brett, you mean that guy who sent you that card last year that you wouldn't let me see?" Beck questioned, his face growing red and angry.

"Yes, that Brett," Jade stated. "Anyway, everyone was having a good time. Brett's parents weren't home so we could just let loose and have fun. Eventually we all got bored and decided to run around town. First, we went to the Wal-Mart and stole a few packs of cigarettes, some beers, and lighters."

"You guys did what?" Tori screamed. She was always such a good girl.

"Shut your mouth Vega, people are staring," warned Jade. "Yeah we stole some stuff, big whoop. We went into any alley and smoked about half the packs, then we decided to head to our friend, Molly's house."

"That's when everything went downhill," Cat interjected. "Me, Jade, and Brett decided to ditch the guys and went in the opposite direction towards another housing development. We were all kinda drunk and didn't really know what we were doing. We were careless and do some stupid stuff."

"Like what?" asked Robbie.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Cat whimpered. She got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Guys, this is a really sensitive topic for Cat," Jade explained. "Some stuff had happened earlier that year and people were just starting to trust her again."

"Okay, why don't we all come over to my RV after school and talk about this?" Beck suggested.

"Can't, me and Cat gotta majorly edit all our videos. At least Cat's name still starts with C. I used to have lots of name/letter stuff in my room so it's gonna be a long night," Jade told them.

"Does Thursday work for everyone?" Tori asked. "We have off Friday and we can come over my house. My parents are going to San Diego and Trina has a date."

"Yeah, I think that'll work, but who would go out with Trina?" Jade asked harshly.

"I don't really know," Tori answered, pondering the question in her own mind.

"Well, anyway, Thursday. Now I better go check on Cat." Jade got up and went straight to the bathroom. "Cat, it's Jade, you in here?"

"Third stall," Cat responded quietly.

"Cat, you don't have to tell anyone today. We're all gonna go to Vega's Thursday and we'll talk about it then. Do you think you'll be okay then?"

"I guess so, but it's just so hard for us to talk about. My life was just getting back to normal. People were starting to talk to me again. It was my first party I was invited to since Evan's Bar Mitzvah, even though we didn't go." Cat broke down crying again. Her makeup was already streaking and her hair was plastered to her face.

"It'll all be okay, Cat. Remember, I was a part of this too. You don't have to feel alone in this situation."

Cat calmed down and her and Jade went to their last two classes. After school they stopped by Cat's house, then went to Jade's. Since her parent weren't home, they'd have the whole house to themselves.

"Okay should we start with yours or mine?" Jade asked.

"Let's do yours. Mine will be easier since I don't have as much name stuff," Cat said. Her and Jade worked all night, but finally they got all the video's done. Some were tougher than others to do, but in the end, if you didn't know anything, you'd think they were like anyone else's home movies.

* * *

><p>When they woke up the next morning, Jade's parents were still not home.<p>

"Beck's coming at seven thirty, so we should probably get ready," Jade said while trying to find clothes to wear. Beck came at exactly seven thirty.

"Did you guys get your videos finished?" he asked.

"Yep, we got everything done!" Cat exclaimed. Soon they were pulling into the Hollywood Arts' parking lot. Everyone went to their lockers and proceeded on with their day. At lunch, Cat stayed unusually quiet. She was afraid that she'd be asked questions she wasn't able to answer. As much as she wanted to, Cat just could handle it right now. She just hoped she'd be ready by Friday. After school, Cat and Jade went back to Jade's and replayed all the movies.

"We did a good job, Jade. You would even know that all that stuff says Lucy."

"Well, if I knew we'd have to do this, I'd never had gotten that much stuff with my name on it. What was I thinking?" Jade asked bewildered.

"Well, you were Lucy then, manipulative, sneaky, self-centered Lucy."

"And you were Charlotte," Jade said playfully. "Do you remember your hair? I mean I love the red, but I always thought your hair was really pretty back then. It was so curly and bouncy and I was so jealous."

"Oh Jadey, I'm glad I have a friend like you." Cat pulled Jade into a tight hug. Jade would have normally pulled away for pushed Cat off her, but she didn't want to ruin their little moment.

"Me too Kitty, I wouldn't want to go through anything like this with anyone else," Jade told her. "And don't tell anyone I said this. I gotta keep up this "Jade" image." Cat and Jade broke into a fit of laughter. When they calmed down, Cat called Robbie and Beck to come over so they would work on their projects. Beck and Robbie arrived about fifteen minutes later. Everyone looked over the videos they had to work with and made outlines for the project. Everyone was doing their work, when Cat started to think. "What if I'm not ready to do this? What if people judge me? I can't go through all the rejection again." Jade could she Cat was stressed and through her a quick smile. Jade smiling was rare, so Cat took this as a sign and went back to work.

"I think these are gonna look great," Robbie said after a long period of silence.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone else's too," Beck added.

"Well I just hope our videos look okay enough so people don't ask questions," Cat said nervously playing with her hair. Everyone worked for a little bit longer, then went home for the night.

"Tomorrow's gonna be an interesting day," Jade thought out loud.

"Yeah, I just hope I'll be able to handle it," Cat said unsure.

The next day at school everyone brought in their videos. Since Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie had got a head start the night before, they sat around and talked.

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" Beck asked Cat and Jade.

"I think so. I've been thinking about it all week and I…well…I'll be okay," Cat answered, still unsure of herself.

"How about you Jade," Robbie asked.

"Well, I gotta take responsibility for my actions. What we did was wrong, dangerous, and downright stupid. But we can all talk about that tonight at Vega's."

After school everyone went over to Tori's. They ordered a pizza and situated themselves in the living room.

"Okay, you guys all know the beginning, right?" Jade asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, like we said we did some bad things."

"Like what?" Robbie asked cautiously, afraid that Cat would start crying again.

"Well," Cat began.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna apologize for any mistakes. It's very late and I wanted to update. I'm sorry to say that I'm not really into this story as much as I was a few months ago. I <em>will<em> finish it, but it propably won't be as good as I'd like it to be. The next chapter will mostly be a flashback and we'll find out why Cat/Charlotte and Jade/Lucy got in so much trouble. Please review and tell me what you think**

**-Sami**


	4. Their Secret: Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this took so long to update! Also to the people who are reading my other stories, I'll try to update them soon too! I've just been very very busy and focused on school. A large thank you to superstar1030, wickedRENThead1783, and Lara Julibee for reviewing and getting me back on track.**

**Disclaimer: That would still be a NO on anything, although..., no I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Well," Cat began. She looked around, making sure no one else could hear or was listening. She felt sick to her stomach. She knew everyone would eventually find out, but she didn't want people to think of her as a bad person. "I gotta do this, I just have to," she thought to herself.<p>

"Cat, if you want me to do this, then…" Jade began.

"No, I have to," Cat replied in a serious tone, very different from her usual bubbly manner. "Like we said, me, Jade, and Brett had ditched and went in the other direction. We were a little drunk, maybe even a little high. Well, we headed towards a new housing development down the road a little. There were some finished houses towards the back, so we headed there first."

**Flashback**

_Brett, Charlotte, and Lucy headed towards some of the houses. They ran up and down the block looking for the best one to choose. Finally they settled on a medium sized brick house with a white door. It looked like a house out of a magazine._

"_What'd you guys wanna do?" Lucy asked, her words slightly slurred._

"_Let's burn it. I still have a few lighters from earlier. No one really lives around here, so we can definitely get away with it," Brett suggested._

"_I don't know guys. Do you really think no one will know?" Charlotte asked nervously._

"_Char, we'll be fine. Have some fun and let loose. We're gonna be in eighth grade in a few months, then it's high school after that. Do you wanna be labeled a geek or loser?" Lucy questioned._

"_I want the red lighter," she responded._

"_Great, you girls start on the front, and I'll go to the back," Brett told them._

_The three went to find sticks and other kindle to help the fire. Once they got enough, each went to their designated spots and started. Once they were sure the fire wouldn't burn out, they ran back to Lucy's house, which was only about half a mile away. It was only about eleven o'clock, so her parents were fine with them staying up a little longer. They fooled around on Facebook for a little bit then decided to call it a night. Lucy's parent agreed that Charlotte could stay over if she wanted, so the girls said goodbye to Brett._

"_Bye, Luc. See you tomorrow beautiful," Brett called. Lucy gave him a goodnight kiss, then went inside. Both girls were exhausted and decided to head to bed early. _

* * *

><p><em>The next morning the girls woke up with bad hangovers. If their parents even knew one tenth of what they had done the night before, they'd be grounded or possibly murdered, so they pulled themselves out of bed and went downstairs. <em>

_"How are you Charlotte?" Mr. Dunn asked._

_"Wonderful, I'm just glad summer's here!" she said, rubbing her eyes. _

_"Well I gotta go to work, but you girls enjoy your summer." He kissed Lucy's head then left. _

_"You wanna watch some TV?" Lucy asked. _

_"Fine with me." The girls ended up going on their iPhones (yes I know they don't have them in the musical, but maybe they got them later!). Mrs. Dunn came in and, seeing the girls weren't really watching TV, turned on the news. _

_"And no one knows how the blaze started, but new wiring in the basement may have played a part," the newscast announced. Charlotte and Lucy both looked up from what they were doing and stared intently at the news report. "The house, fairly new, was almost completely destroyed and the roof caved in."_

_"What a shame," Mrs. Dunn added. _

_"Sources say that a family had just moved in. Everyone got out to safety..."_

_"That's good," Lucy added, now completely absorbed in the report._

_"But the family dog, who was sleeping in the basement, could not make it out."_

_"Aww poor puppy," Charlotte added as she started to feel a little funny._

_"The couple's five year old son ran in for the dog just before the roof collapsed, killing him instantly." All three of them gasped at the latest information. Mrs. Dunn turned the TV off._

_"Girls, I'm making grilled cheese for lunch, is that fine with you?" Mrs. Dunn asked as she walked towards the kitchen. _

_"Yeah, that's good," Lucy replied to her mother. When she was sure her mother was out of ears length, she spoke again. "I can't believe that happened!" _

_"Are we gonna go to jail?" Charlotte asked in a hushed tone._

_"No, we just turned 13, we can't go to jail. They'd probably just make us do some community service, maybe put it on our records." Lucy tried to be as reassuring as possible. _

_"Yeah, our criminal records," Charlotte whisper yelled. All Lucy could do was sigh. After the big fiasco with Evan, Charlotte was the only person would stayed with her, most likely because everyone hated her too after everything she "said" about Kendra and Evan, but she still stayed. Lucy didn't want to lose her, to lose their friendship. _

_"It'll all be okay, I promise," she said, smiling and looking Charlotte right in the eyes. _

_The girls, feeling bored out of their minds, decided to go to the Dairy Queen. Lucy texted everyone, even Evan, Patrice, and Archie, and told them to meet them there. They were gonna make the most out of the summer and make it as drama free as possible. _

_"What's up girls," Eddie shouted across the parking lot. He was with the rest of their friends who were laughing about something. No one seemed to be too affected by the previous night's activities and were all pretty normal. They got their ice cream and headed over to their usual tables. A few minutes later, Evan, Patrice, and Archie came up. _

_"Hey," Cassie stated a little awkwardly. Everyone still kinda found it a little weird that they were all hanging out with each other, the cool kids and the freaks, all in one place. Everyone had their own little quirks about them, and they used this as their mutual bond._

_"Hey Evan," Richie began, "Tell us more about New York. We really never got to hear about it back in like September." _

_"Yeah, we never really got to finish a lot of that, well after the Bloodmaster thing and my Bar Mitzvah and stuff," Evan added. _

_"Speaking of that, I got you a very special, really late or really early birthday present," Charlotte piped up. "It's a photo album with the New York skyline on the front. I put a few picture of all of us in there. You can put pics of other stuff in their too."_

_"Thanks a lot," Evan told her. "Now that everything's better between us all, I think I'll really enjoy it. I'm happy we can all be friends and there's no tension between us like earlier." Everyone agreed that there was really nothing wrong with one another. The usual cliques that they were in had really been decided early on and no one really wanted to break the status quo. Now, they owed everything to Evan for bringing everyone together and straying away from the norm. _

_After ice cream everyone went their separate ways. Lucy and Charlotte decided to go to Charlotte's house to hang, since they had had a sleepover at Lucy's the night before. When they got to her house, the girls headed up to Charlotte's room. They sat and gossiped about anything and everything. They were having a fun time, until Charlotte finally broke. _

_"We have to tell someone, I just can't handle all this right now!" she shouted exasperated. "I couldn't sleep last night, well that could've been from the beer and cigarettes, but it's eating away at me. I can't take it anymore! Every time I try to close my eyes I picture that little boy in the house. His parents are never gonna be able to see their son grow up. OH MY GOD LUCY, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?" Charlotte broke down crying and shaking violently through her sobs. _

_"I'll go call Brett and have him meet us at the police station. We can figure out stuff on the way there, okay?" Lucy asked in the most comforting manner she could. _

_"Yeah, let me just fix my makeup and then we can head out of here," Charlotte responded through the last of her tears. Lucy couldn't help but laugh a little at her response. Her friendship with Kendra had hit a rough spot, but it was getting better. It was still kinda awkward, especially when Brett was around. During that time, Charlotte kinda became her new best friend. She still thought of Kendra as an extremely close friend, but nothing would ever be the same between them again. _

_As soon as Charlotte was finished, the two girls headed downstairs and out the door. As they were heading out Lucy called Brett up. _

_"Yeah, Brett, you saw the news too...I know, but we have to turn ourselves in...We'll be in even bigger trouble if they find out we did it and we just keep it a secret...Yeah, but we did it, we just got to...So meet us at the police station," Lucy finished then hung up. "He's coming," she announced._

_"Lucy," Charlotte looked over to her best friend with a terrified look in her eyes, "what are we gonna tell them? When they ask us what happened, what are we supposed to say?"_

_"We'll just have to tell them the truth, that's all we can do." when the girls arrived at the station, Brett was already there. He was sitting on his skateboard aimlessly kicking rocks._

_"Hey, so how we gonna do this?" he asked._

_"We just gotta tell them the truth," Lucy answered bluntly. They walked into the station and told the police what happened. Not even ten minutes later, all three's parents were there talking. Brett, Lucy, and Charlotte were told to wait outside while the adults discussed the "situation". Eventually everyone came out._

_"Well the trial's set for tomorrow," Mr. James came out and said._

_"Tomorrow?" all three teens shouted, their voices filled with amazement and fear._

_"They don't want to put it off. Plus, there's never been anything like this before. This is a serious matter kids," Mrs. Sampson told them sternly. The three families went their separate ways to their houses. They all needed to prepare for the next day's trial. _

* * *

><p><em>The next morning everyone woke up early. Well the adults woke up early, their children had been up all night thinking over their situation. What would happen at the trial? What would people think of them now? Most importantly, what would their futures be like? Everyone arrived at the courthouse at a quarter to ten, fifteen minutes before the trial was set to begin. <em>

_At exactly ten o'clock, the trial began. All three were called to the stand to give their recollection of what happened. The family of the house was also there. It killed the teenagers, the girls especially, to think that they had killed their son. Since they had confessed to everything and told the complete truth, time went by fairly quickly. After only a few hours the jury had made their decision._

_"The court hereby finds the defendants: Lucy Dunn, Charlotte James, and Brett Sampson guilty on the charge of arson. The defendants are also guilty of involuntary manslaughter." _

_With all that Charlotte broke down crying. "I'm soooo sorry. I wish I could take everything back. I wish I could go back and never let anybody this happen. I wish I was the one killed instead of that innocent boy." Charlotte looked over to the boy's parents. "We're just sooo sorry." Lucy came up and enveloped her in a tight hug. The boy's parents, seeing how distraught the teenagers were, decided to decrease the sentence. They agreed to not send them to a juvenile detention center. Instead all three teenagers would have to leave the state by the end of the summer. They would also be banned from the state of Indiana. Everyone agreed, not wanting to put the children under the stress of juvie. Their parent gave sympathetic and thankful looks to the boy's parents, then led their children out of the court room immediately. _

_"That could've ended much worse than it did," Brett finally said, kinda relieved._

_"Yeah, but where are we gonna go. We're gonna have to leave our lives behind here," Lucy added slightly annoyed. _

_"And this has been all over the news. People all over America are gonna know our names," Charlotte exclaimed exasperated. "Yeah, I'm glad our parents didn't let them show our faces," Lucy added. With all the new stress added, Charlotte broke down crying again. All this was starting to get to her again. Could they really just pack up their lives? And what would happen if people found out who they were? There was no more time to think when they heard their names being called. Charlotte, Lucy, and Brett turned around and saw their parents coming towards them. Not knowing what to do they just stood there, not moving or even really breathing_

_"Okay, we all talked it over and we made our decisions," Mr. Dunn told them._

_"Charlotte and Lucy, we're all moving to LA," Mrs. James told the girls._

_"And Brett will be moving in with his aunt and uncle in Florida," Mr. Sampson told his son sternly. They just nodded. They were just convicted, what else could they do? Their parents walked away to go sort everything out with the judge and court system._

_"Brett, you and I both know this long distance thing isn't going to work out," Lucy started, not really wanting to say the exact words._

_"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We can still be friend though, right?" Brett asked, a little disappoint. He had finally gotten Lucy, and all the drama between her and Kendra was starting to settle down._

_"Of course," Lucy told Brett and gave him a hug and quick peck on the cheek. "You go find some hot Florida girl and I'll find a guy in LA."_

_"I think you've got the better deal," Brett added with a slight laugh. _

_"Just promise me we'll stay friends," Lucy said hopefully._

_"I promise," Brett answered, pulling Lucy into a loving embrace. "I'll miss you too Char," he added pulling Charlotte into the hug._

_"Same here Brett, same here." And with that, the girls said goodbye to Brett. Since he had a definite place to go, he would be leaving early the next morning. They would not be getting together again, so they had to say their goodbyes then and there. Brett looked back one more time as he was walking towards the door and gave a meaningful smile and wave. _

_"Bye," he said and walked out the door._

_"I guess it's just us now, Char," Lucy finally added._

_"Yep, but what are we gonna do? I don't want everyone judging us on the mistakes we've made," Charlotte spoke up._

_"I guess we'll just have to change our names," Lucy told her best friend. _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone catch my 13 references? If you did, imaginary cookies for you! Sorry if some of the info and stuff about the trial isn't right. All I've ever seen is stuff on TV shows. Also, sorry the confession and whole trial is kinda skippy. I was having trouble writing and it's not too imperative to have all that in there. Anyways, next chapter is them moving to LA and the very beginning of their lives there. <strong>

**-Sami**


	5. Their Secret: Chapter 4

**So like holy chizz it's been a long time. I'm so so so sorry, but I just had so much school work (I'm still tenth yay:/). I've had literally no motivation to do anything lately. Good news is I have everything (well almost everything) typed out so all I have to do is reread and publish. I just realized they'd be going into eighth grade, but I said high school. I'm just gonna say HA middle school and high school are all in one. So it'll be like sixth or seventh grade and up. I'd love to give a GIANT thank you to: superstar1030, AnnaKendrick Fan, OhSnapItzLara, Sandstorm1216, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, guest, gift of the gabz, xScreamingxAngelx, rrw071093, DevinMaddox, and Degrassi223. Thank you so much for your reviews and if any of you are still reading this, bless your souls my friends! **

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider and 13 the musical is Jason Robert Brown's. If I DID own them, Victorious would have at least gotten an ending, even if it was made with a webcam and 13 would've had a reunion show with all the original cast. **

* * *

><p>"So you guys shoplifted cigarettes and beer, set a house on fire, <strong>and<strong> unintentionally killed someone?" Tori asked surprised.  
>"That's what she just said, isn't it?" Jade was starting to regret telling Tori, little Miss Blabbermouth.<br>"No, I mean...I just was saying...I'm gonna stop talking now," she said bowing her head a little.  
>"Yes Tori, we did do all that...and I think we took pictures," Cat said nervously.<br>"You did WHAT?!" Jade yelled.  
>"Well I had stuff on my phone the following morning, not only from the party, but also a few from afterwards."<br>"Why would you do that!" Jade shouted exasperated.  
>"I didn't do it, Charlotte did," Cat responded almost in tears. "Charlotte's dead now, it doesn't really even matter. By now the tears were freely flowing and Cat's face was smeared with makeup.<br>"Cat, please don't cry. It just...this is hard for me too. I'm sorry I yelled at you and you have every right to be mad at me."  
>"I'm not mad. I just…sometimes I forget you're in the same situation too." Cat pulled Jade into a hug and neither pulled away until Andre spoke.<br>"Um...do you wanna go like bowling or something?" he asked awkwardly.  
>"Yeah, I just need to fix my makeup and we can go," Cat answered as she got up and headed upstairs. While she was upstairs, everyone started discussing everything.<br>"Guys, can we not talk about this around Cat?" Jade asked. She took it especially hard, her whole family did. I've always been a problem, one way or another, but Cat, well Charlotte, she never did anything wrong. She was kinda a gossiper, but what teenager girl isn't."  
>"What about gossip?" Cat asked coming down the stairs.<br>"Nothing, let's just go," Beck answered quickly.

* * *

><p>They bowled boys versus girl, with the girls winning two out the three games they played. Defeated, the guys agreed to buy them all pizza if they never talked about it again.<br>"It's debatable, but I do like pizza," Jade told them all.  
>They all talked about school and other stuff. Robbie had been wanting to learn more about the whole accident, but didn't want to upset Cat and risk an angry Jade.<br>"Um, just wondering, how'd you guys end up here?" he asked. You guys don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. I'm just curious."  
>"Well Shapiro, curiosity killed the cat, and might literally," she said hinting to Cat, who was still fascinated by her pizza and fizzy drink. "But we can talk about it if she's okay with it," Jade decided. "Hey Cat, do you mind if we talk about IT again. Just for a little while?"<br>"I guess," she hesitantly answered. "But just for a little while."  
>"I just wanted to know more about how you guys got here in LA," Robbie added gently.<br>"Oh, we can talk about that," she answered happily. "Jadey, do you remember out first summer here?"  
>"Yeah, wasn't too bad here. Plus, no one knew who we were and we still got to spend it together, even though we weren't at cheer camp."<br>"You guys were cheerleaders?" Andre asked surprise.  
>"Yeah, but we can always talk about this later," Jade replied. "So um, where should we start Cat?"<br>"We can start at the beginning, I guess. I'll start," Cat offered.  
>"Be my guest."<p>

* * *

><p><em>It had been a rough summer. Since both families were having trouble finding a house that fit both their needs and budgets, the court agreed to pay for a large house for both families. They could all live there until they found their own houses.<em>_  
><em>_By the time they got settled in, it was mid-July. The girls decided to take an acting class since were in Hollywood and it could help them with their new selves. They were surprisingly good actresses and auditioned for Hollywood Arts High School for the upcoming fall. To their amazement, they were both were accepted for both acting and singing. They received packets, including a flyer informing them of a weeklong camp they'd have to attend. Cat and Jade were thrilled that they had gotten in and were excited to start their new lives in California.__A month later, both Cat and Jade were still adjusting, but couldn't wait to get to camp. They hoped to make many friends, one that could make them forget about everything they'd been through in the past few months. When they arrived at the campground, they couldn't believe their eyes. Tons of kids were playing music and dancing. Not one kid was alike, and every type of style imaginable was represented. After settling in, the girls decided to check everything out before they had to attend orientation.__  
><em>_"Where should we go first?" Jade asked.__  
><em>_"Ice cream!" Cat replied running off like a little kid. This was going to be an interesting summer._

* * *

><p>"And then we met you guys, well not Tori, but everyone else!" Cat exclaimed.<br>"Thanks Cat," she said sarcastically.  
>"Oh, you're welcome!"<br>"Hey, I just got an email from Sikowitz. He says we're going on a field trip to Indiana to visit some place that has some acting importance," Beck told them. "A little vague there," he laughed. Cat and Jade's eyes immediately went wide at the mention of their home state. They prayed as hard as humanly possible that they wouldn't hear the name of a certain town.  
>"Where in Indiana?" Andre asked.<br>"Appleton." Before anyone could react, Cat was on the floor unconscious.  
>"Just great. Everything I've ever wanted in life!" Jade shouted sarcastically. They were able to wake Cat up, and Jade pulled her into a hug. "We'll get through this, Kitty, we'll get through," she said stroking the smaller girl's hair.<br>"This is all nice and stuff, but aren't you guys, like, banned from that state, let alone the town?" Tori asked.  
>"I guess we'll just have to talk to the governor," Cat suggested.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm sorry this sucked. The other's reactions will be in the next chapter. It's just that I have so many ideas and I just needed to finish this story. My computer crashed a few months back, and that had some stuff I had written. Then I forgotlost interest in this. Like I said, I have everything written and it should be done sometime next week. Also, it may seem to be going a bit fast, but I'm kinda out of ideas. I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)  
><strong>**-Sami**


	6. Their Secret: Chapter 5

**Yay, update the next day! So guess who had two thumbs and can take the three AP classes she wanted to? This girl! Thank you kindly Destiel101, Jeremy Shane, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, jtlegarde, and me(guest) for your awesome reviews. I'm just gonna warn you, this story will be progressing kinda fast and may be a bit random at times. It's more or less me trying to connect random thoughts and things I typed up months ago. Oh, and before I forget, if anyone is interesting in doing a Victorious RP (role play) on Twitter, just let me know. You don't need to currently have a twitter, but will need to make one specifically for the character. Also, there're literally no Beck's, Andre's, Trina's, Robbie's or Tori's. So now onward! **

**Disclamer: nope nope nopity nope nope :) *sobs hysterically from lack of accomplishment* **

* * *

><p>The next week seemed to go a lot better and very quickly. Everyone did a wonderful job on their projects and all got perfect scores. Cat and Jade were allowed entrance into the state by the governor, but any trouble, and they were gone. A bit hesitant, their parent finally decided to let them go, feeling it'd do their daughters some good. The girls were still a little apprehensive, but knew they'd be able to conquer anything together. They decided to pack together Thursday night to make sure they had everything.<p>

"Look what I found!" Jade exclaimed, walking out of her closet.

"Is that?"

"Yep," she interjected. "A Dan Quayle Jr. High yearbook 2008-2009."

"Aww look at us. We were some good looking kids," Cat laughed.

"I'm done packing. Wanna head over to your house now?"

"My brother's home, so things are a bit crazy, but sure. Let's go!" Jade was sleeping over Cat's and was going to drive them to school the next morning, so they took her car. They loaded all her things into the truck, then set off for Cat's.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm back!" Cat shouted upon entering her house. Her mom walked out from the kitchen to greet the girls.<p>

"Why hello Jade. It's nice to see you again."

"Hey Mrs. Valentine. We're just gonna go pack Cat's things, then we'll be down for dinner," she told the older woman. Jade and Mrs. Valentine's relationship had gotten a bit better, but there was still that underlying issue of the whole accident.

"Okay, I'll just be- no honey. Don't eat that-oh!" She walked towards the back of the house to attend to her son.

"So, I was looked through my closet the other day, and I found something," Cat told Jade as they were walking up the stairs. The entered Cat's pink room and she pulled out a photo album. They both looked at all the pictures, nostalgia washing over them.

* * *

><p>After dinner the two decided to invite their friends over. They called and texted everyone and soon all six were sitting in Cat's room discussing the trip.<p>

"I've never been to Indiana. What's it like?" Robbie asked.

"Boring," both Cat and Jade deadpanned.

"Like there're a few trees, houses, some stores, and a graveyard. That's it!" Cat flailed her arms around. "You can literally count the number of people."

"Well I'm sure we'll have fun anyway, right Jade?" Beck tired to be optimistic.

"I doubt it! The only place interesting is the Dairy Queen and I can only be around ice cream for so long after that Ke$ha thing."

"You guys don't think we're bad people, do you?" Cat asked out of the blue.

"Not at all. You guys made a few mistakes. Who hasn't? Yours were just a little bigger and had major consequences. I know we've only been friends for a few years, and we all just found out about this all, but I know you two never meant for any of that to happen."

"Thanks Andre," Jade smiled.

"Plus, it was the end of seventh grade. No one ever really likes to talk about how they were when they were like thirteen or fourteen. I surely know I don't," Beck added.

"You were different back then, not as mature. Just hormonal and angsty," Robbie shivered at the thought.

"Thanks you guys. This all really means to a lot to us."

"Well I better get home," Andre announced looking at his phone. "My grandma might think I was eaten by bears again,' he sighed. "Need a ride Tor?"

"That'd be great," she smiled. Beck and Robbie also decided to head home so they'd be well rested for the trip.

"See you guys tomorrow," Cat yawned. Once everyone left they decided to call it a night too. As they were falling asleep, Cat flipped over to face Jade.

"How do you think it's gonna go tomorrow?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Just go to bed and dream of unicorns or something."

"Kk," she yawned. Both girls closed their eyes and were soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Friday morning, Sikowitz's classes stood in the Asphalt Cafe with their bags. The bus soon arrived, and they were off.<p>

"So do you guys think you're ready?" Robbie asked, turning around to face the girls.

"I guess we're as ready as we can be Mr. Nosy," Jade replied.

"You girls will be just fine," Beck leaned over and kissed Jade's forehead.

"Aww Jadey!" Cat enveloped Jade in a hug. "We made great friends! Hey, I wonder if everyone still lives there!" Her eyes grew wife with curiosity and a little bit of fear.

"Cat, no one really gets out of Appleton, so probably. We're different now," she smiled. "Plus, I have the scissors you gave me, so I'll mess anyone up I need to," she whispered to her best friend.

"Jadey, we'll get kicked out again!"

"Just try not to worry and enjoy the trip," Jade reassured. "And Beck. Wipe that smug look off your face. I can feel you judging me!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>After about four hours of driving, they finally arrived in Appleton, Indiana. Everybody got off the bus and stood in the parking lot. Jade felt like someone was watching her so she turned around. To her surprise there was a young man in a wheelchair behind her.<p>

"Archie Walker?" Jade asked both confused and shocked.

"Lucy! You look so different," he responded.

"The magic of makeup and some hair extensions," she beamed. "And it's Jade now, remember, after the…accident."

"Right, where Char- I mean Cat?" Archie asked.

"She's over there." Jade pointed over towards where the rest of her "friends" were.

"She dyed her hair?" Archie asked with amazement.

"That's the main piece to Caterina Valentine," she told him. "Cat, come over here," Jade yelled.

"Kk," Cat yelled back and skipped over. "Archie, Archie Walker?"

"Yep! So how've you guys been? It's been like, what, four years?" Archie asked awkwardly.

"Great, I guess. Hollywood's a lot different than Appleton," Jade stated.

"Yeah, and I miss everyone a lot, even you guys. How've you been?" Cat asked.

"Well, I'm in this wheelchair now, but I'm still breathing so...yeah."

"Ooh wanna meet our friends? Andre, Beck, Tori, Robbie, guys come here!" Cat called them all over to where the two "criminals" and the "crip" we're standing.

"This is our friend Archie," Jade told them. "We weren't the best of friends, but it's all good now, right Arch?"

"Yep, I'm actually dating Kendra now," he told them proudly. "After you guys left she gave me a chance and we've been dating ever since."

"That's great! Do you happen to know anything about Brett?" Jade asked. "Not that I still like him," she quickly added, "cause I have Beck now, and he's ten times better." Beck pulled Jade into his arms and kissed her forehead again.

"Actually, he's coming back tomorrow for a visit," Archie informed them hesitantly. "He'll be here for a week and we're all getting together at the Dairy Queen if you all wanna come."

"Sure... I guess we could go, what do you guys think?" Jade asked.

"That sounds great Archie," Tori replied. Then she turned to Cat and Jade. "I'd love to meet all your old friends."

"And I bet they'll be thrilled to meet you too," Jade bit back, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Do they know about...you know...the thing?" Archie asked vaguely.

"Yeah, we had to tell them, so it's okay to talk about it," Cat sighed.

"About all that, how are you guys even here? Weren't you guys like banned from Indiana?" he inquired.

"The judge said we could come as long as nothing happens. If we can stay out of trouble, we'll just be on, like, probation or something like that," Cat told him proudly.

"So if nothing happens, you guys will be allowed here if you don't get into any trouble?" Tori tried to clarify.

"That's what Cat just said Vega." Jade shouted.

"Um, why is a hobo walking towards us?" Archie asked a little frightened and confused.

"That's our teacher, Mr. Sikowitz," Cat explained.

"The man's a bit crazy in the head, but he's a wonderful teacher," Jade added.

"Children. Oh, a native. Hello young man," Sikowitz greeted.

"This is our old friend Archie," Cat told him bouncing up and down.

"Well here are the schedules. Read them, look at them, become them, students!"

"Sikowitz, this only goes to two o'clock," Andre pointed out.

"Yeah, what do we do the rest of the day?" Robbie asked.

"Really?" Sikowitz scanned the paper. "Well I guess you'll be free to do whatever your little hearts desire." He walked back to the rest of the students and began handing out room assignments.

"Here's my number," Archie gave them a slip of paper. "Do you still remember how to get there?"

"Yeah, we got it. Thanks. We'll be there at three o'clock."

"Okay Jade. Bye Cat, see you guys tomorrow!" Archie wheeled himself away, while the gang made their way into the Best Western. They found their rooms, which were across the hall from each other, and settled in. This trip was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone can tell me where this quote is from: "I can feel you judging me!", I'll dedicate a chapter to you, and maybe reward you with something else. So my laptop's acting up...again. I closed it and feel asleep, then woke up and it won't turn on. It may just be dead, but I'm not really sure. Well I hope you enjoyed this. It was nice to see all your reviews and a warm welcome back. So is anyone going to one of Ariana's Listening Sessions? There's one half an hour away, but I'm not sure if I can go. I also re-watched all the Twisted episodes with my mom and she's kinda confused, yet intrigued. It's actually pretty fun. Oh, and Liz's horror movie. Exciting exciting. I hope you're all having wonderful days and I'll try to update again tomorrow. <strong>

**-Sami**


	7. Their Secret: Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't post this earlier, but my laptop still won't turn on and my dad was working from home aka so I had no computer. I also fell asleep not once, but three times. I just noticed that they're kinda like Danny Desai in Twisted. Just a thought! Thank you to Destiel101 & Jeremy Shane for reviewing and Destiel101 for guessing. Without further ado, the next chapter, which I think is the first time I've ever written, like, a continuous scene. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm sure you've heard! I killed not only Dan Schneider and Jason Robert Brown, but by doing so, I absorbed their rights to these. Now I can bring both back, and both casts magically can do both, even Ari & Liz. Did you know that if you say orange really really slow it sounds like gullible? **

* * *

><p>The next day, Sikowitz took them to some house where a murder happened. Apparently it great inspired some playwright he loved. Jade was, of course, fascinated, but everyone else just kinda dragged along. Unfortunately for the two girls, they had to walk past the houses where the accident happened. Beck and Jade made sure Cat didn't notice and kept her occupied the whole time. Soon they were free to explore the town and do whatever they wanted.<p>

"Okay guys, it's almost two thirty, and we've got kinda a long walk ahead of us, since the Dairy Queen is across down," Cat informed them.

"Hey, what street's this up here?" Jade asked.

"Plains Drive," Beck told her reading the sign.

"Aww it's Evan, Archie, and Patrice's street!" Cat exclaimed. "Should we see if they wanna walk with us, or is that too much?" she suddenly grew concerned.

"I guess we could try if it's cool with you guys," Andre suggested. Jade just shrugged and decided to go for it. They found Evan's house and knocked up.

"Coming," they heard from inside the house. The door opened and Evan stood in the doorway. He still looked the same, just older. "Lucy? Charlotte? Why are you at my house?" he asked confused.

"Great to see you too Ev," Jade replied. "But remember, Cat, Jade, great."

"Sorry. Archie told me you guys were here. I just didn't expect you at my house."

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to walk with us to the Dairy Queen. Arch told us you guys were meeting and we thought we'd drop by," Cat explained.

"Um, yeah. Let me just text Patrice and Archie, then we can head over."

"Sure. Oh, these are out friends: Beck, Andre, and Robbie. That's Tori. We're not really friends, but whatever."

"Well Patrice is getting Archie right know, so they should be here just about now," Evan told them as someone knocked on the door. In walked a girl with long blonde hair tied into a low ponytail. Archie sat behind her in his wheelchair.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you in ages," she exclaimed as she went to go hug Cat and Jade. "I know we weren't the closest, but we're friends, right?" she smiled hopefully.

"Of course, right Jade?"

"Yeah, we're friends. Now let's get going before we're late." All nine teens talked the whole way over. Cat and Jade were able to catch up and the others got to know each other. Soon they arrived and found a few tables for everyone. They decided to get their ice cream so they'd have something to do before the others got there. The boys offered to get the sweets, so the girls decided to sit down.

"Jade, did you hear Brett's back?" Patrice asked carefully.

"Yeah. When'd they pardon him?" Jade asked slightly offended.

"Um, about two years ago. He had to attend a funeral, so they gave him the same conditions you guys have."

"Hey Patrice, who are these pep-Lucy and Charlotte?" they all asked confused.

"Yep," Cat just shrugged.

"We're back," Jade finished. "We're here on a school field trip, and ran into Archie yesterday, so we decided to stop by."

"It's great to see you again," Eddie went to hug them. He'd always been kinda into Jade, so she was a bit creeped out.

"Hobbit," she called him, despite the obvious growth spurt, "I have a boy friend, just so you know."

"Eh, I'm over it. Sorry about then. It was…a different time."

"Are Evan and Archie here?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, they're in getting us stuff with the other guys," Patrice responded.

"Hey Kendra," Jade rather awkwardly greeted her former best friend.

"Jade, right?" The girl in question just nodded. "How's it been?"

"Good I guess. I heard about you and Archie. I'm glad you found someone."

"Yeah, he's so sweet and nice. We're really happy together," she beamed.

"We're back ladies," Beck's voice floated through the air.

"Guys, this is Kendra, Eddie, Simon, Richie, Molly, Cassie, and Malcolm," Cat introduced. "Guys this is Beck, Andre, and Robbie and this is Tori," she gestured next to her. Everyone got acquainted and found seats. The others decided to get their food.

"So where's that Brett guy anyway?" Beck asked. "Isn't he supposed to be here?" Just then, a tall guy with blonde hair came up begin Beck.

"Lucy, I mean Jade, is that you?"

"Hey Brett!" Jade smiled. Beck turned around with clenched fists to look at his girlfriend's ex. He didn't look like Jade's type, but she had also been a different person back then.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go order, then I'll be right back."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," she answered a bit hesitantly. He walked toward the line as everyone just kinda watched. Jade looked around at all the people at the table. She and Beck were on one side, Cat and Robbie on another, Tori and Andre across from them, and Patrice, Evan, and Archie on the remaining side.

"It's all my fault," she sighed, lying across the table with her upper body. "I just had to follow Brett and made you come with us too," Jade said to Cat. Everyone else, not knowing what to do, just sat there silently.

"Jade, you didn't do anything wrong," Cat said reassuringly. "We were drunk and high, didn't know what we were doing. But more importantly, you were in love, and, as for me, I could have said 'no', but I didn't."

"But people actually liked you. You were starting to get all your friends backs. Face it, I basically ruined your life!" Jade shouted.

"My life in Appleton was ruined, you're right. But my whole life, Jade, you made it so much better! I got to see somewhere other than Appleton, Indiana and go to Hollywood, Hollywood freakin' California, the place where dreams come true. I would've never gone to Hollywood Arts and I wouldn't have all these amazing friends. I got to see and experience so many things, plus, I got to do them with you." Cat went over to hug Jade. "Thanks Jadey!"

"You're welcome, I guess, but I still don't see how you could possibly be happy about this." Jade was now skeptical.

"Do you remember the promise you made to me?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jade was getting more confused by the minute.

"Do you remember what you told me, Jade? Do you remember our little talk the morning after?" Jade remembered instantly.

"I told you it was all gonna be okay," she cracked a smile.

"Exactly," Cat said reassuringly. "In fact, everything is more than okay, it's wonderful."

"But Cat, I don't think you understand. You had to throw away your life, your whole entire thirteen years of living," Jade practically screamed. "How could anybody, let alone a young teenager, be happy about having to restart their life, and in that big of a way?"

"Jade, the mistakes we make in life shape our futures. Out of this experience, I became stronger. I see the world as a whole, not materialistically. And you, Jade, look what you've become. You overcame your image problems, you made real friends, your confidence is through the roof."

"That's not always a good thing, Cat," Jade said a little frustrated.

"But look how far we've come, look how far you've come. We'd probably be stuck up cheerleaders, we'd be stuck in a tiny middle of nowhere town in Indiana, we'd be Charlotte and Lucy."

"Can you imagine that?" Jade laughed.

"Deep down inside, you'll always be Lucy to me, but I'd rather have my Jadey," Cat told her proudly.

"And I'd take crazy Cat over cheerleader Charlotte anytime." The two best friends hugged, finally feeling like everything was okay again. Sure they'd been through a lot, but now it all made sense. Everyone else smiled at the beautiful friendship the two had.

"Aww," Tori gushed. Jade just glared at her. "And I ruined the moment again."

* * *

><p><strong>So I was gonna end it with their hug, but thought I'd add a bit more and make it funny. I didn't really think about it, but the quote might've been in many other things, oops! The whole quote is: "I can feel you down there judging me." Hints: It's from a movie, but not one that's well known in the least bit &amp; it's also said by the main character in the movie. If anyone gets it, I'll be very surprised! So I hope you enjoyed this and I may not update tomorrow since I have a swim meet, then I'm going to my grandma's. Please keep her and my family in your prayers and thoughts since she has a cyst (I think) and she's all worried it's cancer. In better news though, I GOT ARIANA GRANDE LISTENING SESSION TICKETS! It's the day I get back from vacation and I'll be super duper tired, but I don't care. It was a stressful ten minutes, but I got them! Anyone else going and in what state? So yep...have a nice day :)<strong>

**-Sami**


	8. Their Secret: Chapter 7

**So here's the next chapter. I think I'm literally leaving in fifteen minutes! Thank you to Jeremy Shane, steviescissourluv, Destiel101, and AcrossTheRiverNotDown. Also this story has 30 views! I'm actually really excited! **

**Disclaimer: No, just no. **

* * *

><p>"Um, Cat, I'm gonna go take Beck to the 'special' place," Jade said, putting air quotes around the word. She was glad that their "cooler" Indiana friends had gone up to order. This way she didn't have to deal with them asking her what she was doing. Jade took Beck down a beaten pathway into a forest. The path led directly to a tree that was about twenty feet tall. It had branches that were close to the ground and gradually worked their way up. There were thousands of cravings in the tree, most of them initials.<p>

"This is the 'special' place?" Beck asked, mimicking Jade's hand motions.

"Yep. We found this place in fourth grade. No one was allowed back her, except us, and we made sure no one did. As we grew older, this is where couples would come to talk."

"Did you and Brett come here a lot?" Beck had to admit, he was a little jealous of her ex-boyfriend.

"Not really," she shook her head. "Okay, Beck, I have some stuff I need to tell you," Jade stated rather nervously. Now that everyone knew what went on, she thought she should be completely honest with him.

"Shoot for it, babe," Beck answered calmly. He knew it was hard for her, but he knew Jade could handle anything.

"First, up until yesterday, I still had some feelings for Brett. But don't worry, once I saw him, I realized that it wasn't real love like you and I have. It was just puppy love, stuff that I didn't get over since it ended so early in the beginning."

"It's okay. I'm not gonna judge you. Tell me whatever else you need to say."

"Okay, well you know the "B" necklace I got for you when we started officially dating, you know, to show that I was yours?" Jade asked, kinda feeling bad for what she was about to tell him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Beck was confused, it had been an interesting month and these last two weeks were especially hectic.

"Well, I didn't get it for you. I got it from...um...Brett." Beck didn't know what to say. "You hate me now, don't you?"

"No, keep going. I repeat, I'm not judging you at all."

"Okay, I have one more." Jade was getting really nervous. She knew she needed to tell him, but what if he broke up with her? She'd be a wreck.

"Is it about the eating disorder, cause I already know about that," Beck asked in a "that's not too bad" tone.

"Cat told you, didn't she? Well it's not that. It's much worse."

"Just tell me. It will make you feel a lot better to get it off your chest," he reassured her.

"I'm not a virgin!" Jade blurted out.

"Jade, I know that already. Remember Christmas of junior year? I was there, you were there," Beck was kinda amused that this was her big secret.

"No...what I'm trying to say is..."

"Jade just tell me, please," Beck pleaded.

"You weren't my first time, Brett was," Jade finally got out. She turned away, unable to look Beck in the eyes.

"Jade look at me." He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "I'm not mad. If that's what happened, that's what happened." Beck pulled Jade closer and kissed her before she could say anything else. Jade was more than relieved at how this all went. From their secret, to this trip, to telling Beck, everything was going great.

"We should probably head back. Cat probably blurted out where we went, and now I'll have at least eight people to explain this to, let along Tori, Andre, and Robbie." They started the walk back to the Dairy Queen. Jade felt much better, and Beck felt honored that Jade was so honest with him. They were closer than ever before. Jade finally felt glad that all this had happened. Cat was right before. They were better off, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Dairy Queen, Cat was smiling excitedly and had a smirk on her face.<p>

"So?" she asked.

"Really Valentine?" Jade laughed. "Like you don't wish you could take someone down their too!" Cat just blushed and shut her mouth.

"So Jade," Brett began, "how's it going?" he sat down next to her.

"Good I guess," she replied honestly. "Hollywood is completely different!"

"Well Florida's not that close either," he laughed. "Speaking of that, we never really got to finish anything," he moved closer.

"Look Brett, I've changed in the past few year, I'm sure you have too. I have Beck now. I admit that I still had feelings for you, even today, but the moment I saw you, then looked back at Beck, I realized that what we had was nothing compared to Beck and me. I'm sorry, but I'm his now," she confessed. Brett just sat there for a bit. Finally, he spoke again.

"Jade, I'll always love you no matter what. It may not be like before, but I do care about you very much," he told her. "But I see the way you look at him. It's totally different than how you used to look at me," he sighed. "I think you and Beck are perfect for each other, just by the way you act around each other. I hope we can still be friends though."

"Of course we can still be friends! Brett, you were my first real love. No one can ever hold that place in my heart. I care about you too, but more as just a friend." Jade went over go hug Brett, much to everyone's surprise. She grabbed Brett's hand and brought him over to her boyfriend. "Beck, Brett. Brett, Beck," she introduced. The two guys shook hands and everything was perfect again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there're any mistakes, but I reread as fast as I could while still being thorough. I don't know what I was thinking writing this. I guess I thought I was being cool. That or it was late at night. There's only one or two more chapters left (it depends how how much I have to write to tie everything together. I hope you enjoy! <strong>

**-Sami**


	9. Their Secret: Chapter 8

**Sorry this one is a little short. The next chapter will sadly be the last one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit random, but I feel, happy nonetheless. Thank you Destiel101, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, and Jeremy Shane for being awesome. Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't even have energy to dream *-***

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, Sikowitz was able to pack in many more exciting events, but before they knew it, the trip was drawing to a close. Cat and Jade decided to plan one more get together, not knowing what the future would actually hold for the teens.<p>

"So I know we have to leave tomorrow and should be packing, but I'm glad we could all meet again one last time. It was nice to see all you again, and although I wish some things never happened, I wouldn't have it any other way," Jade told everyone. "A toast to everyone: friends, family, and the future." Everyone raised their milkshakes high in the air.

"To us," they all said.

"So Jade mentioned she was a cheerleader?" Beck asked skeptically. "Was she any good?"

"She was amazing," Kendra admitted. She then turned to Jade. "You should've been captain. You taught me everything I know and you were always better anyway."

"You were too. And yeah I did teach you everything, but you were better at it, not me. Anyways, no hard feelings." Everyone was completely shocked. Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie were shocked that she was, in fact, a cheerleader, and the Appleton kids were shocked at how nice she was about the whole "captain" situation.

"Cat too?" Robbie asked.

"Yep," Cat giggled. "Hey do you guys remember the cheer? The Quayle Quails rock and the Quayle Quails kill," she cheered.

"The Thunderhawks won't, but the Quayle Quails will," the other four joined in. "The Quayle Quails squawk and the Quayle Quails cluck. The Quayle Quails win cause the Thunderhawks suck!" They laughed and looked around to each other, giving a nod. They all got up, even pulling Patrice with them and did the cheer routine. The boys and Tori clapped, and asked for more. The girls looked to each other.

"Do you think she could?" Cassie asked.

"Do you think we should?" Molly responded.

"Well, I think it's up to Kendra, right?" Cat asked.

"Um, I guess we could," she answered hesitantly. "Is it okay with you Jade?"

"Totally. Patrice, to know this one right?" The girl nodded. "Okay then let's do this."

"Everyone, I made this up when I was in what I like to call my 'Brett stage'," she explained. Everyone laughed a little bit at her explanation. "So here it goes," she took a deep breath. "O-P-P-O-R-T-unity," she began, then the others joined in. "You're never gonna break our unity. O-P-P-O-R-T-unity. You're never gonna get an opportunity. Gimme a B, gimme an R, gimme an E-T-T. What's that spell? Victory!" they all cheered. Everyone clapped again and Beck went over to kiss Jade.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered in her ear and kissed her. Everyone just smiled awkwardly at the cute couple. They continued sitting there, not knowing what to do, while the two teens made out.

"Hey Beck, Jade, there's still fifteen other people here," Andre broke the awkward silence.

"Sorry," Jade slightly blushed.

"It's okay Jadey," Cat laughed. "Hey Evan," she spoke up, "I've got a very special present for you." She dug in her back pack and pulled out a photo album. "I was gonna give this to you for your birthday, to show that we were all friends and stuff, but then everything happened, and well, happy fourteenth birthday!" Evan opened it up and looked at all the picture.

"Wow, did you take all these?" he asked astonished.

"I had some help from Jade and Patrice, but other than that, yeah. I think it was that whole photography phase."

"I forgot about this," Patrice replied. The album was filled with pictures, mainly from Christmas up until the summer after seventh grade.

"Thanks so much all you guys," Evan smiled. "Excuse me, sir," he called a man over. "Could you take of picture of us all?" Everyone gathered into one group except Tori, Beck Robbie, and Andre. "You too Hollywood," he told the four teens. All seventeen of them posed and smiled. This field trip, and even the past two weeks, had been a whirlwind of crazy events; however, it had all gone extremely well. Afterwards, they all went to the Walmart to develop the picture and a few others they had taken throughout the weekend. They spent the rest of the night together, being careful not to get into any trouble. Finally, the Hollywood Arts kids had to go back to the hotel. Although quite sad the weekend was over, they all agreed to meet out front before the bus left to say their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone came to the Best Western to say goodbye to not only Cat and Jade, but also their new friends. Jade and Cat agreed to come back and visit, now that their ban was lifted. The ride down had been nerve racking, but the ride back was nothing short of tranquil. A weekend that could've gone horribly wrong, had somehow gone extremely right. Cat and Jade were able to close a very important chapter of their lives and were stronger than ever before. Life would never be simple for the two, but together, everything would be okay.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry if things seem a bit rushed or anything is wrong. I don't really know what else to write, and I wanted this up by midnight. Everyone, if you know what's good for you, you'll all buy Baby I now. I've literally been listening to it for the past twenty minutes and it's AMAZBALLS! I hope you all had a nice weekend. PS: Liz's birthday is Friday! <strong>

**-Sami**


	10. Their Secret: Chapter 9

**So after a long year and a half, 37 wonderful reviews, many long nights, and even some hair-pulling to get things done, we are finally at the last chapter. Thank you Destiel101, rrw071093, Jeremy Shane, and AcrossTheRiverNotDown for your reviews on the last chapter and thank you to everyone who ever favorited, subscribed, reviewed, or just plain read this story. I never expected people to really even read anything I wrote, and am still surprised! It really means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Victorious, nor 13 the musical, or anything that has to do with them. **

* * *

><p>"And now Ms. Kendra Quaker will say set words about our dear friend."<p>

"What can I say, he will be greatly missed by us all. Archie changed everyone's life he met. I know he changed mine for sure. Archie made me think differently about everything, from the status quo, to what really matters in a person. We may not have been married, and we broke up years ago, but I will love Archibald Walker with all my heart until the day I myself die." Everyone watched with teary eyes as his wooden casket was lowered into the ground. Beck pulled his wife into a hug.

"Why was I so mean to him all those years? Why? He never did anything wrong!" she fought back tears.

"Jade, you've changed so much since then. I know Archie knew you didn't mean it and he forgave you for all you did," Beck reassured.

"Mommy, are you crying?" Jade's daughter asked tugging on her dress.

"Mommy's just sad because she misses her friend. Don't worry, baby girl."

"Jade," Cat walked over to Jade. She collapsed into Jade's arms, sobbing hysterically. Robbie walked hastily after her, but Jade stopped him. She kissed her head comfortingly, like she had done so many times, as Archie's body as fully lowered into the ground.

* * *

><p>Archie Walker died at the age of thirty-two from complications related to muscular dystrophy. He lived a life full of joy and excitement, even after he was confined to a wheelchair. After high school, Patrice and<br>Evan invited him to live with them. He gladly accepted and the three friends spent every day together for fourteen years. One night Archie felt sick, and was admitted to the hospital. His body was essentially poisoning itself, and he died less than forty-eight hours later. Everyone was completely heartbroken and dropped want ever they had in their busy schedules to come pay respect to their special friend.

* * *

><p>"Emma, Robby, come over here," Jade and Cat called their children.<p>

"Are you two behaving yourselves?" Jade asked sternly.

"Yes Mommy," Emma answered.

"But we're bored Aunt Jade," the little boy insisted.

"Jade, this really isn't the most exciting thing for two six year old," Cat admitted.

"Well how about your mommy and I tell you a story?" Jade replied. The two children nodded their heads eagerly.

"Okay. Once upon a time, there were two girls named Charlotte and Lucy," Cat began. "They were very good friends and lives in a small town with many other kids."

"One day, a boy named Evan moved into town. He was from a city called New York," Jade took over. "He had a friend named Archie who had to use crutches because he was sick and his legs didn't work as well. Evan, Archie, and their friend Patrice taught the rest of the kids that you don't need to be popular to be happy."

"The three friends became friends with the cool popular kids and showed everyone that being 'uncool' is okay," she told to the children.

"Everyone was happy until something bad happened one summer. Charlotte and Lucy had to move to California and became Cat and Jade. No one knew their secret until one day they had to do a school project," Jade explained. "They had to tell their friends what happened, and they ended up going back to Indiana on a school field trip."

"Cat and Jade were very nervous, but when they saw their friends again, everyone was happy. They went back every single summer to visit their old friends. The end!" Cat exclaimed.

"Kids, never ever being afraid to be yourself. You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna fade. You'll be the main attraction you two," Jade told them.

"Definitely! Cool is where you find it, and sometimes where you least expect it. Never be mean to anyone, especially just because they're different," Cat added.

"Hey," Beck greeted. "Robbie and I just wanted to see how you guys were doing."

"Mommy and Aunt Cat told us a story Daddy!" Emma exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Beck and Robbie asked.

"Yep. They told us to never be mean to people cause they're different and to be yourself," Robby explained.

"Mommy and Aunt Jade are right. Did I ever tell you kids about Archie?"

"Uncle Robbie, is that the man who died?" Emma asked inquisitively.

"Correct! I met Archie on a field trip in high school. By then, he had to use a wheel chair because he had trouble walking, but he never let that slow him down. He and I used to talk about Star Wars and all kinda of nerdy things. He showed me that it's okay to not be all cool and popular. What really matters is surrounding yourself with people who love you. He lived his life to the very fullest ever moment of his life," Robbie told the children honestly.

"Awww Robbie! You never told me about this!" Cat wrapped her arms around him.

"Well we weren't together then, now we are," he smiled cheekily. Robbie pulled her in and crashed his lips onto hers.

"Mommy, Daddy, gross!" Beck joked in a baby voice. Beck and Jade jokingly shielded the kids' eyes.

"Like you don't do that," Cat teased.

"Touché Valentine!"

"Hey, my last name is Shapiro, Mrs. Oliver," she stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Girls, girls," the boys picked up their kids, "there are children here."

"So how are Evan, Patrice, and Kendra doing?" Cat asked Beck and Robbie.

"As well as expected," Robbie answered. "Patrice stopped crying, so that's good."

"Yeah," Jade drawled out. "She devoted a lot of her life to him. It'll take time, but she'll be okay eventually," she smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>"Attention everyone!" A voice rang throughout the hall where the luncheon was being held. "We have a little performance for you all. Patrice Parker, Evan Goldman, and Andre Harris would like to sing a special song for everyone." The mike was handed to Evan, and he further explained.<p>

"Archie used to love this song so so much. We'd sing it all the time, but no one ever got tired of it. Our good friend Andre will be singing for Archie today."

"I hope I can do our friends justice," he interjected.

"This is called 'If That's What It Is'."

"If that's what it is," Andre began, "then that's what it is." Everyone watched in awe as the three adults sang their hearts out for their late friend.

"I say I won't cry. I cry until dawn, and then I put one foot in front of the other," Patrice sang.

"One foot I'm front of the other," Andre joined in.

"And just keep walking on."

"One day I'll be thirty. One day I'll be fine," Evan sang. "One day I'll make fun of this dramatic life of mine," everyone was laughing now, their tears now falling from laughter and happiness as the song progressed.

"You take your best shot," Patrice belted.

"Cause look what you got!" All three of their voices blended perfectly together in harmony.

"Go on and put one foot in front of the other." She watched her fiancé of four months and her good friend sing like there was no tomorrow. Truth is none of them truly knew what tomorrow held. "And just keep walking on," she finished. The three friends took a bow and the hall erupted into an applause.

"Andre, when did this come up?" Tori asked amazed.

"Well, they asked me yesterday, and I couldn't think of any way better to honor Arch, so why not?"

"You guys were amazing!" Cat ran over to her friends, dragging her small son behind.

"Yeah, I like your song," Robby complimented shyly.

"I'm sure Archie would be proud of all of us," Beck smiled, walking over with his family and Robbie. "Hey, let's take a group picture. I know it won't be the same without Archie, but you never know what can happen." Everyone gather around, some with their kids, and all gave the Vulcan Salute. Beck set his camera up and put it on a fifteen second timer. "Smile everyone and say 'crip'."

"Crip," they all smiled. After looking at the picture, Beck and Jade found a mysterious glare in the corner. She went over to Cat and tackled her in a hug.

"Jadey, I know I shouldn't question it, but why are you hugging me?" she questioned.

"Everything turned out okay. It's finally perfect!" Jade smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who's read my songfics, you might now about my cousin. But for those of you who don't, my cousin Jessica died almost three months ago. She had spina bifida, which means there was a hole in her spine, and had been in a wheel chair all her life. I kinda based Archie off of her a bit. My grandma now had a cyst, and she needs surgery to get it out. We visited her Saturday, and she asked what would happen if it burst. My mom explained that she could get sepsis, which ultimately killed my cousin. You all could probably couldn't care less, but I just thought I'd explain things to you a bit.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed every bit of it, even just a tad bit. I promise not to completely disappear like before. I wasn't really sure who to have be Archie's part, but I thought Andre was the most fitting. I'm also sorry if the song part seems weird, or this just sucks. I tried to be sentimental and happy, but it just seems like a mess of sappiness. I plan on publishing a new story soon, so be on the lookout for that. Also, this new story will need a few OC (original characters) so get your brain caps on! I really hope you all liked my first (and probably only) crossover. Now go listen to some Baby I and buy it on iTunes! <strong>

**-Sami**


End file.
